While the kids are away
by Spearlike Mage
Summary: What is Jane and Maura up to when they have the house for themselves? Dirty stuff basically. They will take their time to fulfill each others fantasies. This is almost like a series of one-shots, but some kind of story progression will occur. Yeah, that is the summary. A perfectly written summary.
1. The build up

So this is my sober project that I mentioned in the last update of my not so sober project.

I know that I make it sound like their marriage is everything but fun in the beginning of the story. I don't have kids myself, but I imagine that getting some time away from them is just like when you were a teenager and finally had the house for yourself one evening. The potential, oh how you have imagined this day would come, but when you finally have the freedom of doing anything you have a hard time deciding what to do so you just end up masturbating, but without closing your bedroom door.

The kids and they being away is just a frame for Maura and Jane to do what I want them to do. I felt that my smut needed a context this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

It was summer and Jane and Maura both had their vacation. Angela wanted to take both her granddaughters for a little trip and Jane and Maura couldn't answer her request fast enough. They could really need some alone time.

Their daughters were great and all. But time with each other? Yes, please! It would be the first time they had been together just for themselves since Rose was born.

The first few days went on smoothly. Loud sex and take away every day. But once the initial feeling of freedom faded they had a hard time filling their days. By eight o´clock they usually were so tired from their kids shenanigans that they would fall asleep on the couch to a documentary about sea otters. But now, no kids, nothing to do. Just each others company. It was getting them both antsy.

* * *

It was Saturday and they had spent the afternoon with cleaning out the garage, what else to do? And now they were sitting in their living room watch a cooking show they have seen before.

Maura was leaning against Jane shoulder when she suddenly sat up and turned to Jane. "I have an idea" she said excitedly.

"Should that be something out of the ordinary you mean?" Jane answered with a quirky smile.

Maura squinted her eyes at Jane. "Of course not, I have a brain and thoughts and sometimes I come up with ideas. You do to".

"Yeah yeah, what is this idea of yours?"

"Do you have any sexual fantasies we yet haven't fulfilled, Jane?"

"Ehm, not what I can think of. What kind of fantasies do you mean?"

"Any kind of fantasy, no matter how strange you might think it is".

"You mean kinky stuff? Like playing doctor and detective?".

"We have done that one before, Jane. I mean something we haven't done. I think this is a perfect time to try new things with each other".

"Why do I have the feeling you already have some things in mind?".

"I do have one. Would you like to try it?".

"I want to know what it is before I answer that".

"Patience, you will find out soon enough" Maura said with a not so innocent smile.

"I hate secrets, but I will humor you this time only because I'm bored".

* * *

The next morning Jane woke up when the sun hit her face. She started stretching like a cat in the comfortable warmth of the sun. When she reach for Maura to hoist her into her embrace she was only met by cold bed sheets. Now the perfect morning of lazy cuddling was ruined. Instead of moping like she felt like she got up to grab some coffee and start the search for her missing spouse.

With a steaming cup of Joe in hand she started looking through the house.

"Maura?" No answer.

"Maura, where are you?" Still no answer.

Apparently Maura had left their home without waking her up. Feeling even more like moping Jane plopped down on the couch to start flip through the channels.

* * *

After a little over an hour Maura finally came home caring some shopping bags.

Jane was up from the couch and at the door within a second.

"It was nice waking up beside you. What do you have here?"

Maura only swatted away Jane's hands when she tried to reach for the content of one of the bags.

"This is for my fantasy and you don't get to know until everything is set up".

"So bossy!".

"Jane, we both know you like that side of me. By the way you should start thinking about what you want to do with me, tomorrow is your day. I have some prepping to do and you are not allowed into the bedroom before I say so".

"Even more bossy!" Jane said but embrace her faith and walked over to spend some more quality time with her new best friend – their couch.

* * *

Jane was as bored as one could be. She wanted to hang out with her wife and she was more than a little bit curious over what took so long preparing in the bedroom. Continuing watching the Looney Tunes were Bugs Bunny were annoying the shit out of Daffy Duck with that smug look on his face Jane was suddenly hit with an epiphany. An evil cackle bubbled up from her throat. It was genius! She instantly knew what she and Maura would be up to during her day tomorrow.

"Jane, everything is set. You can come up now!" Maura's announcement woke Jane up from her plotting.

* * *

I know this is some what short and choppy, but it is the first time I am writing a chapter that doesn't involve genitals or me being drunk. Excuses, excuses, I know!

As you understand by now this chapter doesn't contain any sexy time at all. I just wanted this out of the way so I could start the real hard work. It will be far more of it in the next chapter and the chapter after that and the chapter after that and the chapter after that.. you get the point. I already have most of the second chapter done. So hopefully it will be uploaded within a week. Hopefully.

I am open for suggestions. As you all probably get it will be 1 chapter 1 fantasy. And we will go back and forth between Jane and Maura's. I will gladly consider any ideas you might have if they fit my overall idea of the story. So you can either PM me or through reviewing suggest some dirty fantasies of yours. Oh btw reviews are always welcomed! Please let me know what you like/dislike about the story.


	2. Tantra

I promised a week but did it in a few hours with just a brake to watch the Rockets game. Did you see it? JAMES HARDEN! Omg alksmdlmkadsmks!

So this is the chapter I mentioned before. You could consider this chapter 1 and the previous one as a prolog, I think. Any way this is what you wanted. Let the smexing commence!

Oh, before I forget. I know this isn't really 100 % tantric sex, so if you are really into that.. please don't bite my head off! I've tried to keep it as close to tantra/neotantra as possible, but it just aint fun to either read or write about people breathing for an excessive period of time. I also thought since in this story Jane knows nothing about tantra that Maura would keep it light and easy and meditation doesn't really feel like Jane's cup of tea anyway.

Any mistakes you have to excuse. It's weeeeeeell past my bed time, 6 hours or so, so just keep that in mind. Any mistakes I see or you point out will be corrected as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

* * *

Jane took two steps at the time going upstairs to finally see what Maura had been up to since she got home. Once reaching the narrow hallway on the upper floor Jane could see the bedroom door was slightly a jar and a soft light coming from within.

Jane suddenly felt nervous and with hesitant steps she closed the distance to their bedroom. Pushing the door open Jane could see that the light she had seen was from candles. Dozens of candles. She could also see that Maura had changed the sheets. That didn't look like the usual Egyptian cotton sheets Maura obsessed about using. Except from the candles and the inexpensive sheets the bedroom looked like it always does.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she was expecting Maura in a gimp suit or a sex swing, Jane started to relax a little bit.

"Take off your clothes and lie down on the bed" Maura's voice came from the joint bathroom.

"On these sheets?! Come on Maur, you made me accustomed to a thread count of a thousand, you can't expect me to..".

"Jane!" Maura was not amused and when Maura said her name in that way Jane knew that this was not joking time.

Wearing only a saggy t-shirt and shorts, she didn't bother with underwear while at home, she easily stripped and climbed into bed. She puffed up a pillow to lie on her back with her hands on her stomach.

The bathroom door opened and Maura stepped out wearing what seemed only to be her silk robe. The one that had a flowery print and stopped just above the knee so you could only hint a little bit of thigh when she moved. Jane liked that robe.

"Turn around to your stomach" Maura said while putting a bottle down on the nightstand. Jane flipped around and rested her head on her hands.

"Jane, have you ever heard of tantra? Maura's voice were deeper than usual and Jane could see from the corner of her eyes that she was tugging at the sash of her robe. "Jane, concentrate. Do you know what tantra is?".

"Ehm, isn't that breathing sex?" Jane croaked out. It was getting harder to breathe with her wife standing next to the bed with an open robe.

"Yes, it consists of breathing, Jane. All types of sex except for erotic asphyxiation has breathing as a part of it. Tantra is more than just the breathing" Maura paused for a second "Which you will soon find out".

Pushing her robe off of her shoulders she finally stood naked by the bed. Jane's eyes widened. The beauty of Maura Isles never seemed to fade and from the soft yellow glow from the candles her body seem to be smooth as velvet.

Maura reached for the bottle on the nightstand and opened it to apply some oil to her hands and rubbing the palms together to heat it up. Jane thought she was going to get a massage. A massage is never wrong, but with a blink of an eye she realized her wife was evil. Pure evil personified. Instead of getting on the bed to straddle Jane for the expected massage she slowly started to rub her breasts, spreading out the oil evenly. Jane gulped, it was too hot to handle. She wanted to pounce Maura and lick that oil away.

The scent of the oil was filling the room, it was intoxicating and combined with the show before her Jane's head was spinning.

"Tantric sex involves both the body and the mind and relaxation, so I need you to breathe, Jane". Jane hadn't even realized she'd stopped.

"Take deep and calm breaths, listen to my breathing". While Jane concentrated on her breathing Maura moved to the bed to straddle Jane.

Maura started by spreading oil over Jane's shoulder blades by doing big circles with spread out fingers. Jane groaned when she felt her muscles started loosening up. Moving slowly Maura kept rubbing Jane's upper back and going down putting extra pressure on her spine. The heat from Maura's palms and the oil made Jane's skin burn deliciously.

Some more oil and Maura change her weight farther down on Jane's thighs to begin to massage her lower back. Jane was squirming some, but not because it didn't feel good, it was just that it felt really good and it was having an effect on Jane's nether regions. Maura was above her, naked and was moving her hands too slow to Jane's liking all over her back.

Maura's roaming and massaging hands moved farther and farther down with every stroke of her thumbs against Jane's spine. Her hands moved easily against Jane's skin, barely no friction at all because of the oil. When she suddenly cupped Jane's ass to rub some oil all over it making Jane moan deep and press her hips against the mattress. Jane always liked it when Maura squeezed her ass.

Unstraddeling Jane's thighs Maura applied more oil and continued her massage down Jane's long legs. Pausing every few seconds to put extra pressure whenever Jane's moaning turned extra loud. Slowly going down her thighs and calves. Maura got of the bed to be able to easily reach Jane's feet. Beginning with squeezing the heel and then pressing a knuckle into the arch of the foot and after that spreading the toes with her fingers she had Jane writhing. Keeping that up, giving the same attention to both her feet.

"With all that oil I must look like a hot dog" Jane managed to get out between the moans and the groans.

"Shhh Jane, no talking". Without Jane seeing it Maura robbed so more oil over her own stomach and the top of her thighs before climbing back into bed. Jane was surprised when she suddenly felt Maura's entire weight on her. The slickness of their skin made Maura almost slip right off.

Just lying there, only stroking Jane's upper arms Maura rested her head against Jane's shoulder blade and took some deep and slow breaths. Jane understood and started listening to Maura's rhythm. She could feel Maura's stomach expand with every breath she took and she could feel her own breath leave between her lips.

After an eternity or just a minute Maura started to move her body slowly on top of Jane's, in rhythm with their breathing. Breathing in, she slid up. Breathing out, she slid down. The pace and the feeling of Maura's body moving and shaping itself after hers had Jane quavering.

She could feel Maura's groin press against her ass with every intake of breath and hear how that breath getting louder and deeper until it turned into moans.

"Can you turn around? This feels wonderful, but I need more" Maura lifted herself up on her elbows and knees slightly for Jane to turn around. She grabbed the discarded bottle and put some oil on Jane's stomach, massaging her abs to move on to her breasts and rubbed them both until they were glistening.

Maura looked up at Jane and her expression was something between lustful and relaxed. Jane started back at her, urging her to continue with what she was doing.

Throwing the bottle away Maura lowered herself once again, pressing their bodies together. Keeping her body perfectly still to find her bearing. Jane got impatient and placed her hands on Maura's ass pushing her down. Maura understood that she could no longer prolong the inevitable, Jane wouldn't let her.

Maura slid one of her thighs between Jane's and started taking deep breaths when she slowly moved up and down Jane's body letting the oil do what it was there for, keeping them slick and warm. She applied extra pressure every time her sex met Jane's and Jane's moans was encouraging her. Faster push and pulls but still in rhythm with her rapidly increasing intake of oxygen Maura could feel the tension building up.

She was slick and Jane was slick, and it wasn't just the oil. The massage had turned her on more than she thought it would and now she wanted her release.

She could feel Jane's breathing coming more erratic and her hips was starting to move to meet her own. With an iron grip on Maura's butt cheeks Jane used her strength to pull Maura back and forth over her torso and against her aching sex.

The pressure on her clit every time Maura bumped into it was getting over powering and the last few pulls Maura had to help by holding on to Jane's shoulder and grind herself against Jane.

Jane came undone with a long and deep, from within, moan. Maura sped up her movement, she didn't want to fall behind and it was all she needed. She took one last breath and her body shuddered with her orgasm.

Coming down from her high she looked up at Jane and gave her a lazy smile.

"That was some sexy hot dog breathing sex if you ask me" Jane said returning the smile.

"Yes, yes it was" was all Maura could say.

"Well, tomorrow it's my turn and I also have some shopping to do. But now I'm going to cuddle you so bad!" Jane's arms around Maura tightened and she took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of her hair. Maura let more of her weight rest on Jane as she closed her eyes.

* * *

This is how real torso sex is done! Haha

Thanks for reading my story and please leave a review! The next update won't be as fast as this one, but I have it all in my head so I just have to write it down. Next time it will be Jane's turn, her fantasy (more like idiotic idea) will not be approved by Maura.


	3. Rabbit habbits

Puuuh, it's finished and it's the best I've written so far. Mostly do to my Friendly Neighborhood Beta, who gave such good advice and corrected my English.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

After they had cuddled together and snoozed for a bit they got up to take a shower. The oil had become cold and uncomfortable.

Maura stepped into the shower first, giving Jane time to appreciate her naked, wet body for a moment. Maura quickly grew impatient and beckoned with a finger for Jane to join her.

With a lot of caresses and kissing, the shower continued until the water became cold. Finally clean, they returned to the bedroom to change the sheets, blow out all the candles, and get ready for bed.

Maura was finished first, for once, and was already tucked under the covers when Jane came back from the bathroom.

"I'm just going to check if everything is locked. Go to sleep, I'll be back soon."

Jane leaned over Maura and gave her a good night kiss while she was still awake, her eyelids already drifting shut.

Jane left the bedroom and, after checking all the windows and doors, went to the living room to open up her laptop. The blue light from the screen lit up her face and she opened up her browser. A quick Google search gave her the information she needed. There was a costume shop not far away from their house that seemed to have what she was looking for. She was going on a shopping trip tomorrow.

Closing her laptop, she returned to join Maura's sleeping form in the bed and put an arm around her, resting a cheek against her shoulder, before falling asleep.

* * *

Jane woke up by Maura stretching out her body, opening her eyes she yawned and looked at her wife and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"One more," Maura begged.

"I have stinky, morning breath but suit yourself."

Jane leaned in to give Maura another kiss, then another and another. Their kisses became more passionate and Maura slipped a hand under the cover to caress Jane's thigh, trailing her finger across the soft skin.

Jane squirmed away. "No, no, not until later, you minx."

Getting up, Maura caught a glance of Jane's naked body and sighed.

"No sighing. This is my day so my rules. I'm going to make some coffee, do you want some?"

"Yes, please," said Maura. She teased Jane by pulling down the covers to expose her breasts.

"Gaah, no, stop it! I won't fall for your evil succubus tricks today." Jane covered her eyes with one hand while reaching for her clothes with the other.

Jane quickly got dressed and left the room so Maura couldn't rile her up even more than she already had.

When Maura finally arrived downstairs and into the kitchen her cup was already standing on the bench waiting for her and Jane was tying her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Maura asked while putting the steaming cup to her lips.

"I've got a few errands to run, why don't you take a relaxing bath or read one of those funny medical journals while I'm away?"

"Oh, okay, I thought we were spending the day together?" Maura placed the coffee cup down and looked disappointed.

"It's just an hour, Maur," Jane said as she walked over to her wife to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Juggling her key chain, Jane left the house and got into their car.

* * *

Maura could hear the car on the driveway so she placed the book she was reading on the coffee table and stood up to greet Jane. She could hear car doors slamming, but Jane didn't appear through the door.

She heard sounds of rummaging, then something big falling down, finally followed by some words Jane wasn't allowed to use anymore. Maura realized Jane was in the garage. Did she fall? There was nothing to fall over, since the garage was spotless after they had cleaned it the other day.

Jane's voice brought her back from her trail of thoughts, "Maura, could you please go to the guest room or the kitchen. This is kind of big and you don't get to see it yet."

"Okay."

The blonde stepped into the kitchen and leaned against the countertop while Jane moved through the laundry room to their living room and then up the stairs. A few minutes later she came back down and poked her head into the kitchen.

"Are you all finished Mrs. Isles?" Maura asked.

"I think so. I'm ready if you are?" Said Jane with a grin.

"Oh, I am very ready." Maura said grinning back.

"Go on, go upstairs and put on what I left for you on the bed." Those were Jane's final words before she turned around to head to the laundry room to retrieve what she was hiding there from Maura's curious looks.

Maura walked in to the bedroom. What she saw lying on the bed had her staring with an open mouth.

She frowned as she walked over to the bed and lifted the suspicious-looking costume to have a closer look. It was indeed what she thought it was; a bunny costume. Not a sexy playboy bunny, but an actual rabbit suit. It was pink, had a big head with long ears, and scary-looking eyes with long eyelashes.

Maura scrunched up her nose. After an extra-long and hot lovemaking session Jane had once commented on them 'screwing like rabbits'. Was this Jane's way of telling her that she liked the idea?

She laughed nervously. Jane couldn't mean for her to wear this, right? This was just too ridiculous and not very sexy. She would have understood if Jane wanted her to wear one of those skimpy-looking bunny costumes, but this? How where they even going to have sex with this on?

Knowing she had agreed upon doing anything, she placed the bunny costume on the bed before walking into the closet to remove her clothes.

Once naked, she returned to stare at the costume. Her mind was going through different kinds of excuses not to put it on; it just wasn't flattering to the figure she was proud of and had worked hard for.

The small chance of this actually being Jane's secret fantasy made Maura feel like she had no choice; she had to put it on and she was a bit curious as to what Jane was planning to do.

Stepping her legs into it and pulling it up she realized it wasn't just ugly-looking, it was incredibly warm. It was made of plush material and probably wouldn't catch fire even when using a flame thrower. Maura disliked the feeling of it already, not least because she always wanted to be able to feel Jane's hands on her skin.

She zipped it up in the front and reached for the head.

The vile smell of the chemically-enhanced fabric made Maura want to gag, take it off, and try her hypothesis with the flame thrower. It was dark, stuffy and the only thing she could hear was her own breathing.

She took a few seconds to collect herself. Jane was probably waiting for her to get downstairs so she could laugh at her and say it was all a prank to see if she really would do it.

Deciding that humoring Jane wasn't the worst thing in the world, even though it came with the cost of her dignity, Maura left their bedroom and headed downstairs.

Reaching the foot of the stairs, she could see a white bunny approximately Jane's height lying prone on the couch.

"Jane." her voice sounded muffled.

The white rabbit got up.

"What's up, Doc?" Jane's raspy voice came from inside the other bunny, also muffled but distinctly amused.

"I hope we are not going to have sex like actual rabbits. Rabbits mate for only 30 seconds, and that is not something I would call satisfactory."

Jane laughed, "I'm not a one-minute man, Maura. I plan to take you over and over again. You won't be able to walk straight tomorrow."

Maura moaned and she could feel her core clench at the words.

Jane chuckled and teased, "What was that?" She sidled slowly towards Maura, "You know… knowing it's _you_ in there makes that bunny suit look really hot!"

Maura gestured with both arms out by her sides, hands covered by furry paws, "I am having problems imagining how the sex will work logistically in these big costumes. How do you want to do this?"

Jane strutted over to their iPod dock located on the other side of the living room. "I'll show you, just follow my lead."

Maura could at least agree with that; knowing _Jane_ was the rabbit was actually making it a little bit sexy - but only a little bit.

When the music started flowing out of the speakers, Jane started to move her hips, sashaying her way back over to Maura. She placed her plush clad hands on Maura's hips and started to make her sway her hips too.

Their dancing intensified with the escalating music and it was starting to get warm inside the suits. Maura turned around and moved her arms above her head, moving her hips in a taunting way towards Jane. Jane's hands moved up to her waist from her hips and pulled her towards her front.

That was when she felt it; there was more than just Jane inside that bunny costume. It pressed hard and long against her butt and the blonde ground against it. She could feel Jane shudder.

The heat from being in the bunny suit, combined with the heat that was now building up between her legs, made Jane push the strap-on harder against Maura. The hilt rubbed against her own body and soothed her ache. Maura was moaning as she reached her hands back and around Jane to grab her ass, pushing her even harder and faster against herself.

Jane felt like she could come then and there, rubbing herself against Maura's ass.

"Bend over." Even though her voice was muffled, Maura could hear the need in Jane's voice.

Jane was thanking her lucky stars for having such an agile wife. Maura bent over and grabbed her own ankles, her ass positioned right in front of Jane's crotch, just waiting to get fucked into oblivion. She could see the outlining of the strap-on through her own costume and couldn't wait until she was buried deep inside of Maura.

Maura was getting impatient, she waited for Jane to spring into action. She pushed back a little, trying to feel Jane's cock against her aching pussy. It felt like her entire body was on fire and the only one who could extinguish it was Jane.

Removing her paws, Jane reached for a pocket knife that was lying on the coffee table. With one swift move she cut Maura's suit open between her legs to expose her heated sex.

Maura gasped at the rush of cold air upon her wet folds.

Jane cut a slit in her own costume too, before reaching inside and pulling out the black dildo. She reached inside Maura's costume, caressing the back of her thighs and her ass. For long moments Jane's hand roamed over every inch of skin she could reach through the opening. Maura's body was covered by a sweaty sheen and Jane's hand slipped over and around her without any friction. Her nails drew angry red marks that stung Maura with sweat and she shivered with anticipation.

Jane wasn't normally this composed and dominant at the same time and it was making Maura dizzy with arousal. "Jaaaaaane." Maura could hear the evidence of what Jane was doing to her in her own voice.

"Yes?" Even with her raspiness muffled, Jane's voice did things to Maura's libido.

"I need something inside me." Her core was clenching with the imagery of Jane fucking her.

"Like what?"

"Your fingers, your cock, anything."

Jane let her hand teasingly move from Maura's ass to between her legs.

Jane gasped, "You are so wet."

Maura could barely hear what she was saying. The feeling of Jane's slender fingers where she needed them the most was overpowering. She pushed back against Jane's hand; she needed to feel more. She wanted to take her fingers inside.

Jane understood and pushed two fingers inside her roughly, making Maura moan. She pulled back only to shove them back inside a little harder.

"Oh, god, Jane!"

"You like that, huh? Maybe my fingers are enough, maybe you don't need my cock?" Jane couldn't deny that feeling Maura squeeze around her fingers was one of her favorite things.

"Mmm, I want you to fuck me. I want to feel your cock inside me." Maura's words came out between labored breaths.

Maura's words almost caused Jane's brain to overload. This was so much hotter than she could have imagined when she came up with the idea.

She pulled apart the edges of the opening she had made so she could see more of Maura's waiting pussy. She could see how turned on Maura was, her lips were glistening and pouting, impatiently waiting to be parted and penetrated.

Jane removed her fingers and received a disappointed grunt from Maura. The blonde was just about to complain when she felt the head of the toy against her folds.

Jane grabbed a hold of her wife's hips and slowly pushed deep inside. Jane watched intently as her stiff cock disappeared into Maura.

"Mmmm, you are so tight, I almost don't fit."

The feeling of Jane inside her had Maura gasping for what little air there was inside the head of the costume.

Jane held absolutely still, waiting for Maura to say something, and it didn't take long.

With a single, authoritative syllable Maura yelled, "Move!"

Pulling her hips back and the toy with them she saw the shaft covered in Maura's juices. Pushing in with a hard thrust, Maura almost lost her balance, but Jane's strong hands around her hips kept her from falling over.

Jane set a hard and fast pace. The sloppy sounds as she pushed inside and pulled out were turning her on beyond belief. She couldn't fuck her this hard if Maura hadn't been absolutely drenched.

Looking down where their two bodies met, it was the sexiest thing she have ever seen. Only being able to see that part of them heightened the need inside her. She loved watching Maura during sex, but this… this was all about fucking. She wanted to screw Maura like she never had done before.

Jane stilled her hips and instead used her hands to pull Maura against her, rocking her back and forth over her cock.

"Harder, fuck, just harder." Maura couldn't get enough. This was just what she had been hoping for when she first realized Jane was packing.

Jane was breathing heavily. It was harder than she thought to breathe inside of the suit and the physical exertion wasn't helping.

The position they were in was starting to get uncomfortable for Maura and her legs were starting to shake.

Jane felt that Maura was struggling with being upright, so she sped up her movements, pushing into her as she pulled Maura's hips back to meet her thrusts.

Maura was practically screaming, "Fuuuuuuuuck, nnhhh."

"Shit, Maura, I'm going to come." Jane had been so busy watching her cock penetrate Maura and listening to all the sounds she was making that she didn't realize she was so close. With a couple more sharp thrusts she was coming. She couldn't hold it back. Her head was buzzing and from her crotch wave after wave of warm pleasure filled her body.

Once she returned to reality she didn't want to keep Maura hanging so she quickly pulled out and knelt behind her. She took the bunny head off and took some deep breaths, sedating the feeling of dizziness that followed her orgasm. A few strands of hair were slick against her forehead and she brushed them away.

"I know it's uncomfortable, but I need you to stay like this for just a couple of minutes more. Could you do that?" Jane's voice was filled with love and concern.

"Y-yes." Maura couldn't stand the burning feeling coming from her sex. She just wanted to get off.

Jane knew she had to hurry, before Maura fell over so she didn't waste any time. She pulled apart the opening and started to kiss and suck on Maura's folds. Maura sighed in relief.

Letting her tongue slip inside Maura's tight opening she tasted her wife's juices. The sweet and heavy aroma she so loved.

Maura was cooing. Jane's soft lips and tongue soothed her heated flesh just the way she needed.

Jane licked her way from Maura's opening to her hard clit, nipping at it. She didn't hesitate to suck it in between her lips. She knew Maura was close and she was right. It only took a few seconds and Maura was coming. Her entire body was shaking and she covered Jane's face in her juices.

"Mmmmm, oh, God, yes, Jane!" Panting and moaning out her lovers name she slowly came down from her high and slumped to the floor.

Jane licked her lips and reached for the head and put it back on.

Maura was laying on the floor breathing heavily. Jane started to gently caress her through the suit, soothing her spent wife.

"Was it too much?" Jane wondered aloud.

"Hmmm, no, not at all. I loved it."

Jane laid herself down behind Maura, cradling her. She brought her hand around Maura's waist to caress a breast through the fabric. She could feel her own arousal rekindle. The thought of her just fucking Maura with all that she got had her feeling possessive and powerful and she needed to take Maura again.

She started to fondle her breasts more roughly listening to any discomfort from her partner. When she was only met with soft moans she moved her hand down across Maura's stomach and between her thighs.

Jane slowly teased Maura's folds. Hearing how Maura was breathing heavily again. She leaned closer to where she thought Maura's ear was and whispered "I'm not done with you yet. That only made me want you more."

Maura gasped and pushed herself harder against Jane's hand.

Jane flicked her clit a couple of times before she withdrew and got up on her knees.

"Get on your hands and knees in front of me," Jane ordered.

Maura couldn't wait to feel Jane take her again and hurried to position herself.

With one hand on Maura's back and the other one wrapped around her cock, she guided the toy to Maura's wet pussy. Moving it up and down between her wife's sopping folds, bumping Maura's clit with every push forward, she soon had the doctor moaning and gasping for air.

Maura's voice was weak, "Please, Jane, I am so close already."

"Please, what?"

"Just fuck me!" Maura was too close to care if she sounded needy. She wanted Jane inside her and she wanted it now.

Jane chuckled and started teasing Maura's opening with the head, not pushing inside just yet. She loved the sounds Maura was making; a series of grunts, both aroused and disappointed, whenever Jane pushed slightly forward before pulling back again.

"Jane!"

"Relax, Thumper, you're going to get what you want soon enough."

With that, Jane pushed the head inside Maura's tight opening, moaning at the resistance she felt. Maura moaned loudly and pushed back to take more of Jane inside.

Wanting to give her wife what she needed, the brunette pushed her cock deep inside.

"Oh, Jane! Yes!"

Jane started a rapid pace. She knew Maura was close and could feel herself getting closer to her own orgasm every time the hilt would push against her clit.

The intensity of their movements and their aroused state had them both soaked with sweat. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. They both needed more oxygen, making them both feel lightheaded that only heightened the feeling of their already sensitive bodies.

Jane could feel sweat trickle down her back when she put both her hands on Maura's hips to push inside her harder and faster.

"Oh god, you feel so good inside me." Maura's grunts and moans were getting louder and louder, her hips matching Jane's frantic fucking.

The heat inside the rabbit suit was too much and Jane wanted to feel Maura's ass pressed against her as she filled her. So Jane reached for the knife once more and cut open the front of her costume. With a swift shake of her shoulders she shimmied out of it. When the suit was pooled around her knees she reached up to Maura's back and quickly cut open her wife's costume, from the neck all the way down to the her ass. The suit fell open to reveal a sweat-covered Maura.

The sudden cold caused goose bumps to appear all over Maura's skin.

Jane let her hands roam over Maura's back and around her waist to fondle her breasts. The position meant she was only able to pump with short and shallow thrusts, but she made up for it with a frenzied speed.

"Please, just touch me. I need to come" Maura's pleading words made Jane's heart swell. She ran her fingernails across Maura's stomach. Her fingertips graced soft curls and Maura whimpered, pushing back harder against Jane and causing Jane to moan loudly.

Jane let the tip of her index finger graze Maura's clit. She pulled away from Maura's back to be able to return to the full, deep strokes that stimulated her own centre.

The sounds Maura was making spurred Jane to quicken her pace over Maura's clit, making her shiver with anticipation.

A couple more strokes of her clit and some deep thrusts made Maura come hard. She was shaking and moaning Jane's name.

Jane pulled back her wet hand to return it to Maura's hips, thrusting inside her until she also came with a loud grunt.

Drenched and tired, they slumped to the floor. Jane helped Maura take off the rabbit head before she took off her own. They were both gasping for air but they were very happy and pleasantly satisfied. Jane pulled Maura's body against her own; to feel her skin against her was comforting.

Jane nuzzled her nose behind Maura's ear and asked "So how did you like the bunny sex?"

"I must say, it was more pleasant than I thought it would be in those costumes."

"Really?! Pleasant, that's all?"

"We just had sex like rabbits, Jane. You have to give my brain time to catch up with what just happened."

"You're no Energizer bunny, but I can keep going and going and going and…"

Maura slapped Jane's arm to make her stop but didn't retort.

"So, do you know what you want to do tomorrow?" Jane asked while hugging Maura closer to her.

"Mhmmm and you have some reading to do until then."

Jane exaggerated a pathetic-looking pout but it didn't help.

"It is essential so you know what the fantasy is all about."

"No, you're just tricking me into reading stuff." Jane said, pouting some more.

Jane was bluffing. She would read whatever Maura wanted her to, even if it was reading the bible backwards.

Jane waited for an answer but Maura had fallen into a shallow slumber so Jane kissed her brow and then made herself comfortable, joining her wife for a nap while their sweaty bodies cooled down.

* * *

So what do you think? If you have any thing specific you want them to do next, let me know!

The next chapter will be about a scene from the book _Story of the eye_ by Georges Bataille, but it's not necessary to have read it to enjoy the story.

Thank you for reading my story.


	4. Story of the eye

Maura's fantasy coming up!

As I mentioned in the notes on the last chapter the scenario is inspired by the book 'Story of the eye' by Georges Bataille.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or some of the circumstances in this chapter.

* * *

The book Maura left on Jane's nightstand was awful. Was this meant to be erotic? Getting off by sitting in a bowl of milk?

Jane was starting to realize that her wife was a little crazier than she thought.

The book wasn't very thick and she read it in one sitting. Why did Maura want her to read this? Maura often campaigned to get her to read more but she already checked the sports results in the newspaper every morning – that was reading!

Just when Jane read the final page and placed the book on the nightstand again Maura came home from the grocery store.

Jane rushed down the stairs.

"Hey, did it go well?" Jane asked while flipping away the hair that had fallen in her face when she pulled to a complete stop in the kitchen.

"It was grocery shopping, not a covert operation. Why do you always ask that?" Maura asked and looked genuinely curious.

"You just do."

"I don't."

"It's okay. I forgive you," Jane said sarcastically.

"I could start if you want me to?"

"Nah, it's alright. Did you buy the candy necklace I asked for?"

"You are not five and they are not even a tasty candy, but yes I bought it."

"Thank you and you are wrong. It's the perfect kind of candy. You can wear it around your neck for whenever you have a sugar craving and it is fashionable."

Maura just gave her the look, the 'you-are-insane-Jane' look.

Maura placed the bags on the kitchen counter and started to unpack them. When Jane saw the chic candy necklace she snatched it immediately and put it around her neck and gave Maura the look, the 'I'm-right-and-you-are-wrong-by-miles-Isles' look.

Maura just rolled her eyes and started to put the groceries in the fridge.

When she bent over to put the vegetables in the assigned box her skirt rose up just a little bit to give Jane a pleasant view of her wife's smooth thighs as she munched on her necklace.

Maura bent over a second time and Jane's hands were itching for just a squeeze. She went around the kitchen island and stood behind Maura, placing her hands on her thighs and moving them up to cup her cheeks. Maura let out a gasp, but she didn't stand up. Jane took a hold of her hips and pressed herself against her wife's firm ass, making Maura moan.

"Jane…" Maura's voice was filled with lust.

Jane pushed into her again and then pulled away chuckling.

"Well well, Doctor Isles." Her grin was more than smug.

Maura turned her head and gave her a stern look but stood up and reached for the milk on the counter to put it in the fridge.

"Ah, you bought milk. Do you want me to get a bowl and maybe we can continue what I just started?" Jane pretended to reach for the cupboard where they had their plates and bowls.

"So you read the book I assume?"

"Yeah, I did. It was... interesting." Jane's face scrunched up a bit when she thought of a couple of scenes from the book.

"I must say that the book is not very good from an erotic perspective, but it is considered a classic."

"Not very good? They were breaking eggs with their butt cheeks, Maura. That's my definition of a _very_ good book!"

Maura laughed, "I guess they had some unconventional ways to have intercourse."

Jane ignored Maura's use of the least sexy word for sex; she was used to it anyway

Maura continued, "But there was a scene in the book I liked for its aesthetic qualities."

"Which one?"

Just when Maura was about to answer the phone rang and they had a race for it. They both tried to get to it, hoping it would be Angela or maybe even Rose calling to tell them how they were doing. Jane was slightly faster and threw herself on the couch with the phone in hand. Her face lit up the instant she recognized the voice on the other end.

"Hey Rosie, how're you doing?"

Maura tried to get phone out of Jane's hand, but Jane was too strong and only stuck her tongue out at her.

It was their eldest daughter calling from the cabin they were at with their grandmother.

Jane laughed, "That sounds great, honey. What else have you been up to?"

Maura tried to hear her daughter's answer but couldn't. "Jane, I want to talk to her too." Maura tried to sound as pleading as possible.

Jane ignored her; she was too engulfed in the conversation. "U-huh, and Toni isn't fussing too much?" Jane laughed out loud at her daughter's answer.

Maura couldn't wait to hear her little girl's voice and to know that everything was alright with them. She tried once again to get a hold of the phone, but Jane held her off with one arm.

Almost laying on top of Jane she managed to get Jane to lose her hold of the phone and it landed on the carpet in front of the couch. They both threw themselves after it. Once again Jane was the faster of the two, but this time Maura didn't hesitate to pounce on her and with great success wrenched the phone out of Jane's hand.

"Rose, its Mommy. How are you and Antonia? You are kind to Angela, I hope?"

Jane tried to stare her out, but let her continue the conversation without interruption. The glimmer in Maura's eyes and the soft smile when she listened to her daughter recalling everything they had done was worth not being able to hear it first-hand. So she just suckled on one of the beads of the necklace and waited for Maura to finish the call.

Maura ended the phone call and turned to look at Jane. "It seems like they are having a good time."

"Of course they are! They are with their spoiling grandma and get to do fun stuff… we do too, you know." Jane leaned closer to Maura with a lazy smile.

"You want a kiss?"

"Yes doctor." Jane puckered her lips in true 'kiss me please' fashion.

Maura closed the small distance between them and gave Jane the kiss she wanted. Jane tried to deepen the kiss but Maura resisted.

"Before we go any further, don't you think we should reenact that scene I wanted from the book? It is getting late and you have to be outside."

"Outside?" Jane looked confused. "I have to be outside but you don't?"

"Yes, Jane."

Jane threw her arms out defeated, "Then how on earth are we going to have sex?!"

"We are not going to have sex, Jane. We are going to masturbate." Maura said matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" Jane was confused for a couple of seconds before she realized what scene Maura wanted them to do.

"Oh, now I know! That scene was kind of hot, I guess. But you aren't going to pee on our sheets right?" Jane squinted her eyes at Maura.

"Of course not." Maura stood up from the couch "When I went grocery shopping I also went by a lingerie store to get the necessary items for the reenactment." She walked into the kitchen and returned with a bag for Jane. Maura dropped the bag unceremoniously in Jane's lap. "Here you go. Put these on and go out into the yard."

"It's a good thing Ma isn't here. She would freak out if she saw me strut around the yard in only my underwear."

"You're mother has seen you do worse things, need I remind you?"

Jane held up a hand to silence her. She knew perfectly well what moment Maura was referring to. "Please don't. I couldn't look her in the eye for over a week after that. I'm just going to put these on." She held the bag in front of her face for emphasis.

Once in their bedroom Jane opened the bag to find black silk stockings and a black garter belt, nothing else.

She checked herself in the mirror. The stockings covered most of her legs, up to mid-thigh, where it turned in to a lace trim and then soft skin. The garter belt hugged around her hips, the smoothness of her skin a contrast to the fabric. Moving her eyes up over her naked torso she realized she forgot to take off her candy necklace. She decided to keep the necklace on; a sugary snack could always come in handy.

With a robe wrapped securely around herself she went downstairs. Opening the door to the backyard she was thankful they had a tall fence all the way around. She didn't want any nosy neighbors watching her in what little clothing she had underneath.

Maura had given her instructions to go out into the middle of the lawn and wait for her signal; it came with Maura hanging a sheet out their bedroom window. That was Jane's cue to let the robe drop.

Watching Jane take her robe off and seeing her in only the stockings and garter belt had Maura moaning without being able to contain it. She could feel Jane's eyes on her, staring intensely as if daring her to do something. She slowly tugged at the sash of her own robe while Jane's eyes reveled at all the skin she could see from the lawn below.

Letting the robe pool around her feet she stood in the bedroom window, looking down on Jane. She wore the same outfit, just all in white. The warm summer breeze coming through the window caressed her lower lips and left them tingling.

Jane's stare burned in to her naked skin leaving her slightly breathless. She always felt incredibly aroused when Jane looked at her with darkened eyes just waiting to devour her.

The perspective of Jane standing below the window and looking up sent images of Jane on her knees in front of her, looking up as she closed the distance to Maura's aching clit. Maura moaned at the images and could feel herself getting wet. Not just from her short fantasy, but from standing so exposed to Jane just as she stood equally exposed.

Jane's body looked perfect. The sun was starting to set and it only made her skin look even more warm and inviting. The black of her garments fit perfectly with her hair and the patch of dark curls between her legs.

Maura noticed Jane had kept the necklace on and had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at it. She couldn't deny that the candy necklace looked good against her olive skin.

While Maura checked out her wife Jane did the same thing. Maura looked like a perfect picture framed by the window. Her full breasts with erect nipples were Jane's favorite part of her. Jane couldn't take her eyes of them, watching Maura's chest move in and out with each labored breath.

Jane let her eyes travel down Maura's firm stomach, taking a pause at the junction of her thighs. She thought she could see glistening moisture in the light from the sunset.

Jane was sad that the window cut Maura's legs off just above the knee; she could just see the top of the white stockings.

As if Maura could read her mind, she perch her right leg on the sheet that was lying over the windowsill, spreading herself open for Jane.

Jane could now definitely see that Maura's outer lips were glistening from her juices. Jane's breathing grew more ragged and she let the fingertips of one of her hands grace the smooth skin on her stomach. She wanted to go further down but didn't want to rush it.

Maura saw Jane's hand move and flinch away when she let it travel too close to her dark curls. She wanted to encourage her to let her hands roam the way they wanted. She couldn't wait to see Jane's fingers disappear inside her. She felt herself flush at the idea.

Maura reached for her knee on her raised leg and let her fingernails drag the inside of her thigh all the way up until she reached wetness. She skimmed the outer lips and gasped at the sensation.

Jane gulped at how Maura so unabashedly showed herself off and seemed so uninhibited in touching herself. Jane wanted to give Maura the same trust and lust that was given to her. She reached for the robe and spread it out over the grass and laid herself on it. She rested her head on one of her arms so she could see Maura better and spread her legs.

Maura shuddered from both her own touch and seeing Jane so wantonly display herself. She traced her slit and watched Jane do the same. She closed her eyes for just a couple of seconds to relish in the sensations that coursed through her body.

Jane's breathing grew increased when she saw Maura part her outer lips and let a finger grace her hard clit.

Maura moaned out loud. She was so sensitive it wouldn't take long for her to come. She let the finger circle her clit, letting her juices cover it. She reached her other hand to cover a breast with a palm. Kneading and pinching the nipple.

Jane went wild watching Maura touch her breast. She wanted to be the one to touch her, to pull at her nipples. To take one between her teeth and bite down on it with enough force to make Maura hiss with pleasure and pain.

Jane, who had followed Maura's movement with her own hand, grew restless and let her finger follow the slippery trail to her entrance. Letting just the tip of one finger ease inside had her moaning. The edges of her opening were always so sensitive to initial penetration.

Jane looked so sexy laying there on the lawn; her legs spread wide open for Maura to see her masturbate. Maura never got to see Jane this feminine; wearing stockings and a garter belt and letting the pleasure take over her body.

Maura could see Jane push the rest of her finger inside and, as her back arched, Maura couldn't keep the whimper inside. She knew just how good it felt to have Jane's clinging heat around her fingers.

She circled her fingers around her aching clit a couple of times more and then moved them down to let two fingers slip in easily. She was so wet that three fingers wouldn't have been a problem, but she wanted to rest on the plateau of pleasure she had reached. Maura wanted to linger on the edge of orgasm until she knew Jane was ready to come with her.

Maura switched between her breasts, tugging one nipple at the time, changing it up by cupping them roughly.

Jane did the same thing with her free hand, pinching her nipples hard, making them more and more erect. She had an unobstructed view of Maura's pussy and could see everything the blonde was doing to herself. She could see the flush on Maura's neck, her parted lips panting with each thrust into her wet core, the eyes that were following her own movements without missing a beat.

Jane liked this idea a lot. Watching her wife masturbate was always a big turn on and seeing her on display was perfect. Maura's confidence when it came to her body never really swayed. Watching Jane from above while she relentlessly pushed inside herself had Jane so wet and hard.

Jane added a second finger and let the heel of her hand cover her sex. She moved her hips in time with her thrusts to ground herself against her hand.

Maura let go of her now pained nipples to rub her clit with the same rhythm as Jane's jerking hips. She knew they were both getting close. Their breathing and moans filled the cooling evening air and only increased in strength.

She wanted to close her eyes and give in to the pleasure but forced herself to keep them open. She didn't want to miss a second. The pleasure playing over Jane's face was something she had seen a thousand times before but she never grew tired of it.

Pushing a third finger inside she could feel herself clench as the orgasm she had been trying to keep at bay washed over her. She repeated Jane's name as a mantra as she rubbed her clit to prolong her pleasure.

"Oh, Jane, Jane, Jane..."

Watching Maura come made Jane increase her pace. Pushing inside herself with two fingers and flicking her clit with double the speed, it only took her a few seconds and she was coming.

Jane cried out as she came, her body shaking and squirming as she rode out her orgasm. She removed her hand and draped it over her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. The orgasm had been so intense she could feel tears sting at the corner of her eyes, but she managed to hold them back.

Maura came down from her own orgasm with her eyes closed and taking deep breaths. When she opened them she saw Jane lying spent, still with her legs spread wide open. She rested both of her hands on the windowsill and leaned over it.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo?" she said with an over exaggerated dramatic voice and chuckled to herself.

Jane, who's breathing had just leveled out, laughed and sat up. "Wow, Maura, just wow." Jane almost started blushing when she realized she was still sitting on full display. Closing her legs she stood up and pulled the robe with her.

"You liked it, huh?" Maura had a satisfied smile on her face.

Jane wrapped herself in the robe to return inside. It wasn't too late for more, but this time she wanted to be the one to give Maura an orgasm.

"Oh, did I? The book had nothing on what we just did."

Jane walked in through the door and remembered her necklace. She cracked a bead between her teeth. She needed a little sugar rush to be able to keep up with her sex kitten of a wife.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story and please leave a review (makes me write faster)!

In the next chapter Jane has to ask Frankie for some help.


	5. Plumbing

Hello again, this chapter is inspired by all bad pornos ever made. It is also co-written with nicolaruth27, that is why it's so good.

Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters or any porn. I promise!

* * *

Jane knocked loudly on the door to Frankie's bachelor pad. As soon as Frankie opened the door a foul smell hit her. She held her hand in front of her nose and mouth while blinking away rapidly-forming tears. "What on earth is that smell, Frankie?!" She tried not to choke while asking the question and moving further into his apartment.

"What smell?" Frankie sniffed the air and shrugged, "I don't smell anything."

She looked around the room, aghast and scrunching her nose as she breathed through her mouth, "Do you have a corpse hidden away in here? Should I give Maura a call?"

Frankie sniffed the air again and then lifted the front of his shirt to his nose. "Oh, it's… you know what, I didn't get around to doing laundry yet." He didn't look in any way concerned about wearing something that probably should have been tossed into a hazardous waste incinerator several days ago.

"Uh-huh, well maybe you should get right on that." Jane tilted her head towards the giant pile of clothes lying in the hallway. "Before one of your neighbors call the Department of Health on your ass."

Frankie crossed his arms and frowned, "Did you come over here just to nag, 'cos I have Ma for that, you know?"

Jane gave Frankie her best glare; it worked well on any crook, usually securing an immediate confession, but Frankie was a Rizzoli and immune to her disapproving scowl. She ended their standoff with a wave of her hands, "I want to make this quick… before I catch something in here." Her eyes swept around the room again, certain that if she looked hard enough she could pinpoint the germs that were lurking, surrounding her. She cleared her throat and focused back on her brother, "I need your old overalls, the ones you had when you helped dad at work."

"I haven't worn those in years." Frankie hitched a thumb back over his shoulder, "I guess they're in the back of my closet somewhere."

Jane cringed internally, hoping and praying the overalls were clean the last time they were put away. If they had been festering in the dark recesses of Frankie's closet for God knows how long she was going to have to give this particular fantasy a miss.

Jane took a large stride towards Frankie's bedroom, stepping over a pile of dirty clothes, "And the last time you opened your closet was when exactly?" She giggled as Frankie took a playful swipe at the back of her head.

"Lay off, Mom!"

Frankie's humble closet made Jane nostalgic about her own apartment. Her wife took such pride in their Beacon Hill home's vast closet and its contents that she was undoubtedly very spoiled nowadays.

After a few minutes of rummaging Jane was successful in her hunt, "A-ha! Here it is." She held up the grey overalls, the words 'Rizzoli & Sons' printed on the back filling her with an odd sort of pride. The overalls were in good condition and, thankfully, as clean as could be expected besides the noticeable signs of wear and tear from repeated use over the years.

Frankie's curiosity piqued at the look of glee on Jane's face, "What do you want with those anyway?"

Jane turned to him with an exaggerated frown. Her eyes were tightly squinting as she lowered her already-husky voice, "If I told you… I would have to shoot you." She turned away again quickly to hide the blush creeping over her cheeks.

Frankie eyed her knowingly, "Forget I asked." Jane's efforts to hide her lascivious thoughts were useless, he had a good idea what she might want them for and the mental image made him shudder. "You can keep 'em."

Jane negotiated the mountainous laundry piles before saying a quick goodbye at the front door. There was a spring in her step and a smirk on her face as she headed back to her car.

Preparation had been the name of the game this morning. Jane had risen early to avoid Maura's beady eye and taken what she needed along with her.

She had raided the garage the night before, emptying and borrowing the toolbox that usually stored Maura's tools. Her wife didn't have any plans to repair any motorcycles any time soon so the brunette was confident her wife would never notice it missing. She had packed her trusty, tattered gym bag with running gear, knuckle wraps and, last but certainly not least, she had liberated the toy chest from the top shelf of their closet.

With her first stop completed, heading to Frankie's for the overalls - something that had been accomplished fairly easily - her next stop was the gym.

Retrieving her gym bag from the car, she headed for the entrance and gave herself a silent pep talk. This particular role play was something Jane assured Maura she could pull off with conviction; she just needed to not overdo the first workout of the day. Her energy reserves would be required later but she was almost positive this plan would knock her wife off her feet.

With her workout complete, Jane headed for the changing rooms. Bypassing the shower cubicles, the detective retrieved her bag from a locker and quickly got dressed. The simple action of dressing for her role put a huge smile on her face; if Maura didn't love this she would wash Frankie's damn laundry for a month, she was that sure of herself.

Once she arrived back home, Jane was quick to pack away the gym bag in the trunk and retrieve the toolbox with its temporary, new contents before heading up the stoop. Putting the toolbox down on the ground by the front door, she quickly assessed her appearance one last time before pushing firmly on the doorbell. It was show time.

Maura had been busy making coffee on her beloved machine when the doorbell rang. The doctor, still dressed in her floral, silk robe and innocently barefaced, genuinely wondered who could be at the door. She wasn't expecting anyone, except perhaps for her absent wife, but it had been years since Jane had last rung her bell.

Even before there were any romantic feelings between the two women Maura could not recall a time when Jane didn't just enter unannounced. The more she thought about it, that was pretty much a metaphor for their life together; Jane had swaggered her way into Maura's heart without even knocking.

When the blonde finally opened the door it was with some trepidation; she wasn't appropriately attired for guests or visitors. Blinking against the sun, she was immediately rendered mute and out of breath.

Confidence rolled of Jane in waves as she stood with one elbow propped high on the doorframe. Her sinewy arms and torso were on show in a gleaming, white wife-beater, the top of her grey overalls were rolled down to her waist, and a moist sheen seemed to make her olive skin glow.

Maura all but gasped out loud at the sight of her wife practically oozing sex on their doorstep. She clutched the front of her robe as their eyes met.

Jane had been chewing on a toothpick but with the sight of her gorgeous lover, complete with messy bed head, she dropped it to the ground and grinned wildly instead. She cleared her throat after a brief pause, getting back into character, and husked out the words she hoped would make Maura swoon, "Rizzoli Plumbing, Mrs. Isles. I'm here to… _service your pipes_."

Maura's eyebrows quirked and she matched the brunette's smirk, but it was the action of Jane taking off her Red Sox baseball cap, freeing her long, dark curls to tumble down over her shoulders that almost made her knees buckle.

Maura opened the door further but didn't release her grip on the handle.

At the doctor's lack of a verbal response Jane decided to prompt her a little. She reached down to pick up the toolkit before taking a step inside the doorway so that she was almost chest-to-chest with her mate. "If you could just show me to the nearest sink, ma'am… I can get started with checking your pipe's _inside diameter_ and testing the volume of your _activity space_."

She had leant in so close Maura could feel her wife's breath across her face, feel the heat from her body, and smell the sweat on her skin. God, she loved that smell.

The detective's eyes tracked the journey of Maura's blush, a fierce redness that spread up her chest, neck and cheeks, not stopping until the tips of her ears looked hot to the touch. Jane was already pleased with herself, grateful for the years spent listening to her father ramble on about his plumbing jobs from across the dinner table. This was one fantasy to which she could bring a convincing amount of authenticity.

Maura took a small step to the side and gestured a hand towards the kitchen, "Right this way." She watched with rapt attention as Jane swaggered further into the house, setting the toolbox on the counter next to the sink. She paid no attention to the front door as she closed it, so focused was she in trying to work out what Jane was wearing on her lower half and how something so obviously utilitarian in design could make the detective's pert ass look so damn good.

Maura pulled on the ends of the silk robe's belt that was tied around her waist as she moved into the kitchen behind Jane; more to give her something to do with her hands than to secure it more tightly to her body. Truth be told, she would be very happy to remove it immediately and stand naked, wanton and willing to be taken without any preamble, but she summoned her patience and resolved to go along with Jane's version of her fantasy. It was so good so far and only bound to get better.

Jane set her hip against the counter, turning back to face Maura as the blonde sidled up to her.

"So what exactly is it you need to do, um, Miss… ?"

Jane swept up her long mane, hiding it back underneath the worn baseball cap, displaying as she did so her long, graceful neck and impressively toned biceps. There was a twinkle in her eye, "Jay. You can call me Jay."

Maura inhaled deeply, trying to calm the pounding in her chest. There was barely any noise as she breathed her fantasy plumber's name, "Jay."

Jane tried to keep a straight face as she opened the cabinet doors below the sink basin and lied down on her back to get a good look at the drain and trap. "I can talk you through it, if you like?" she offered.

Maura was practically purring as she moved to stand over Jane. With one delicate foot placed near each of the detective's armpits she peered down at her wife. "Well, Jay," she flirted, stroking a hand down the bare skin of her chest. "I'm not _very_ familiar with most plumbing terms so I think I'd like that." She batted her eyelashes and Jane had to hold in a groan as her fingers continued down below where the two sides of her robe overlapped and even lower, down between her ample breasts.

Jane inhaled sharply, filled with a renewed appreciation for Maura's choice in sleepwear as she glanced between the blonde's shapely legs and discovered her bare centre beneath the silk robe.

In one swift move and releasing the breath she'd been holding with an audible puff, Jane jumped back up to her feet and dragged her eyes back up to Maura's beautiful face. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, not that any suggestion of what was going to follow was in any way required at this point, and husked, "In that case, I'm short one Plumber's Mate and you just got the job."

Maura squealed and clapped her hands together.

Jane knew how to get her wife hot and bothered but the added angle of Maura possibly learning something new at the same time was enough to ramp up her wife's arousal another notch. She was such a nerd; a fucking sexy nerd.

Jane turned to flick open the metal catches on the toolbox as Maura stood captivated. A second later the blonde felt hands on her waist as she was lifted up onto the kitchen counter. Goose bumps erupted all over her skin at the cold sensation of her barely-clothed butt on the metal draining board and her lover's hands on her body.

Jane put her hands on Maura's knees, stroking gentle fingers over her soft skin. "Firstly, I usually check the _coupling_… make sure the _dynamic pressure_ is…" she paused as her fingers travelled up the doctor's thighs, "…high."

Maura was biting her bottom lip and breathing heavily through her nose. This was quickly surpassing all her other fantasies and she was honestly astounded at Jane's flawless execution.

Jane's hands disappeared below the hem of Maura's robe as she lowered her voice, "Secondly, upstream…"

Fingertips began to draw patterns across the uppermost parts of her inner thighs.

"…to the _pressure relief valve_…"

Jane's index finger brushed lightly by her slick outer labia and Maura gasped out loud, her fingers gripping the very edge of the countertop, "Oh my."

Jane leaned in, her words brushing Maura's ear, sending a visible shiver through the blonde as one long, strong finger swiped up the length of her slit, "…to check for _moisture_."

Maura's mouth hung open and she leaned back, taking her weight on one hand as the other grabbed at Jane's left wrist. It felt so good. Jane was so unbelievably good at this.

Jane continued to stroke Maura as her other hand reached down her own body. She popped open the remaining press studs on the front of her overalls and grinned with pride at Maura's obvious astonishment. The grey material pooled around the brunette's clunky, black work boots, revealing the harness and lack of panties.

Maura whispered, "Oh my god, Jay."

Jane continued her provocative commentary as she retrieved a silicone dildo from the toolbox, "Sometimes the _pop-up assembly_ needs to come out…" Keeping eye contact with her wife, she gripped the shaft and pushed it head first, firmly, down behind the waistband of the harness. Her hand disappeared behind leather before the head reappeared through the metal ring framing her pubic bone. "I know if I use my _pump hose_…" She dragged out every word, "…it'll be a nice. _Flush. Fit_."

Maura could barely breathe. The wait was unbearable; the build-up to what she now knew was coming was a delicious form of torture. She let go of Jane's wrist and used both hands to prop herself up. Simultaneously, she felt heavy and like she was floating outside of her own body. She had underestimated Jane; this heavenly creature, created in such beauty she could be on display at the Louvre, played her libido like a piano forte.

The dildo was fully seated in the harness and Jane watched her wife's eyes travel down to where she was now fully erect. "The _hose retaining ring_ ensures I am…" She grabbed at Maura's hips with both hands and pulled her closer, to the very edge of the countertop. Standing between the younger woman's legs she continued, "…ready… for the _duty cycle_."

Maura's clit twitched; the tone of Jane's voice was stimulation enough and she moaned. Clenching her jaw tightly, her body wound as tight as a coiled spring, she watched the taller woman reach for the belt tie on her robe and gently slip the knot.

Jane gently spread open Maura's robe, revealing the doctor in all her naked glory. She moaned appreciatively and shook her head slightly. She would never, ever get tired of that view. She didn't remove the robe from Maura's shoulders, just made sure her glorious breasts were fully uncovered. There was no teasing required; nothing would make Maura's nipples harder than they already appeared to be. She was doing everything right so far it seemed.

Without further delay she reached back into the toolbox, "Occasionally, we come across _leakages_… and need to use the _bonding clamps_."

Jane couldn't recall the last time they had used this particular toy. For a long time after the children Maura's nipples were just too sensitive, she wouldn't let Jane anywhere near them. The wide-eyed look on her mate's face now made Jane think twice, but ultimately she decided to continue with the fantasy as she'd planned it out in her head.

Placing the nipple clamps on the counter by Maura's butt she reached up to caress both of Maura's breasts, cupping them in her palms. She leaned in to Maura's face and, placing a whisper light kiss on her lips, asked in a quiet breath, "You okay?"

It was the first time she had broken character and Maura appreciated the love and care her wife always showed her at times like these. She whispered in return, a stuttering, shaky reply that demonstrated the severe degree of her arousal, "Y-yes."

Jane picked up the clamps, connected together by a short chain. Maura quivered at the sight; it wasn't the first time they had used them and her orgasms were always more intense when they did.

Jane bent over and took a nipple in her mouth, swirling a tongue around it, licking and sucking it firmly. She moved to do the same thing to the other one, biting down on it, lavishing equal treatment. Maura grasped at her back, trying to hold her closer, but Jane pulled away and instead quickly attached the clamps to her aching nipples. Maura moaned and writhed as the sharp mixture of pain and pleasure traveled down through her belly to her pulsating clit.

Jane tugged on the chain briefly, making Maura arch her back. She took the opportunity to wrap an arm around Maura's waist and bent down to flick the hard and reddening nipples with her tongue until Maura couldn't take it any longer.

"God, Jay, you are making me so wet."

Jane groaned at her words. She moved her hands back to Maura's thighs, letting her left travel higher, back between her wife's legs to where she'd been playing earlier. "Yes, there does appear to be _some_ leakage here. I can fix that for you..." Jane looked down between Maura's legs and smirked, "…with my _stopcock_."

Maura's eyes followed as Jane brought the toy between her legs. Jane traced circles on the inside of her thigh, moving it closer and closer to Maura's soaked lips.

When it finally made contact, Maura couldn't help but moan deeply. It was the first touch to her needy flesh and it sent shockwaves of pleasure through her body. Jane traced the dildo up and down her slit, pushing a little harder when she reached Maura's straining clit.

"Oh, Jay." Maura knew pleading would do her no good. Jane was the one holding the reins; she was just along for the ride.

Maura whimpered as Jane removed the dildo. She looked down to see the tip covered with her wife's juices, glistening and ready, "Doesn't look like I'll need any _gel coat _on this job." Rarely ever did the two women need to use lubricant during their lovemaking but Jane had put it in the toolbox anyway. She returned the dildo to Maura's aching pussy, letting it trail back and forth between her dripping folds.

Maura tried to push with her hips to increase the friction, but Jane pulled back, moving slightly to align it with her entrance and with one sharp thrust she embedded the dildo deep inside Maura.

"Aaaaah, oh, God." Maura's breath caught and she was gasping for air at the sudden, powerful intrusion.

Jane smirked, pulled her hips back and then pushed hard all the way back in. She started a steady rhythm, occasionally pulling out so just the tip was left inside, pushing on Maura's sensitive walls as the blonde held a tight grip on her shoulders.

Maura's moaning increased with every thrust, her body almost leaving the counter as Jane pummeled into her. The doctor arched her back and lifted her hips, taking Jane in even deeper.

Jane pushed in to the hilt and stopped. At Maura's grunting objection she panted, "I think now is as good a time as any to check your _stack pipe_. Stay still." With the dildo still buried deep within her wife the older woman reached into the toolbox once more. She pulled out a tiny vibrator and slicked it from top to bottom with lube. Once the toy was well-prepared, she reached beneath to Maura's butt and swiped a greased finger over her puckered opening.

Maura bucked her hips, "Mmmmm, Jaaaaay." She loved it when Jane worshiped her ass.

Repeating the swiping motion, Jane quickly had Maura clenching around the larger toy. She could feel every minute movement of Maura's hips as it created a current through her own clit, the harness rubbing in all the right places.

Jane replaced her finger with the vibrator, letting it circle the entrance, making it slick and ready. A pause in Maura's moaning indicated to Jane that her lover was more than ready. She let the toy sink in slowly, making Maura gasp once more. She moved it in and out for a couple of moments, before turning the vibration on low.

Maura clutched at Jane's shirt and screamed her pleasure into Jane's chest.

Jane returned her attention to the dildo still filling Maura's pussy. She pulled out once more and thrust it back inside.

Maura keened between moans. She felt so full. "Oh, oh, shit, Jay… so good..." Having something stretching her in both entrances felt sinfully good. The vibrations were quickly pushing her towards the edge of a powerful climax. The doctor licked Jane's collarbone and all the way up her neck, humming at the salty taste of her lover and coaxing a loud, sordid grunt from Jane. "I need to come, Jay. I'm going to come so hard."

Before she could blink Jane had withdrawn and swept her up off the counter. Dropping a shocked Maura onto her feet on the kitchen floor Jane rearranged herself so she was lying underneath Maura's spread legs again. Breathing heavily she quirked an eyebrow and grinned, "Ma'am, the Rizzoli service guarantee includes the immediate clean-up of any _overflow_…" Waving her hands in the air, gesturing for Maura to lower herself, she reassured the stunned blonde, "I'll finish your _two-hole mixer tap _in a jiffy, just… sit on my face." She wanted to make Maura come and taste her at the same time.

Maura was too close to decline.

Laid on her back with her legs bent behind Maura, Jane reached for the dildo and extricated it from the harness. Grabbing Maura's hip to pull her downwards; she refilled her wife with the silicone shaft and raised her head to lick between the blonde's sweet folds.

Jane found the whole situation so sexy. Maura sat above her, exposed and dripping, her pussy riding the brunette's hot, eager mouth. The thought of how full Maura must be feeling had her moaning as she started to suck at Maura's hard clit. Jane moved a hand to the end of the vibrator and wiggled it, unable to stop the compulsion to pump her own hips off the floor. Her other hand tugged lightly at the chain attached to Maura's nipples.

Maura was shaking from head to toe with the force of her impending orgasm. The vibrations, the sheer fullness, the pull at her nipples, and Jane's tongue were hitting all the right spots, driving her to the very edge. Ultimately, it was Jane's lips, sucking on her bulging clit that finally made her tumble into blinding, white-hot ecstasy. "Oh, fuck. Yes, Jay. Yes!" Her thighs squeezed at Jane's shoulders and her muscles clenched around both toys as the orgasm flooded through her.

Jane continued flicking her hard nub, coaxing more spasms out of Maura's tired body. Her wife's copious juices sprayed into her mouth and dribbled down her chin. She didn't stop until Maura ran dry and fell over to the side, trembling and muttering sighs and curse words. Jane lay back for a moment to catch her breath, her hands and arms resting across her flat stomach. When she could breathe a little easier she sat up and helped Maura remove the vibrator and dildo.

Maura was a glorious, euphoric mess; her skin dewy with sweat, just like Jane's, her hips still twitching with aftershocks. She couldn't think straight and could barely move. She lifted a shaky and uncoordinated hand to her forehead, "Oh, my god… Wow."

"I think everything is in order, ma'am, unless you'd like a quote for a new power shower?"

Maura barked a laugh but was too tired to give a proper response, "Mmmmmm."

Jane crawled across the kitchen floor and held her wife. She pressed her cheek to the side of Maura's head and breathed in the fruity scent of her hair. Quietly she asked, "How was that?"

Maura slurred, causing Jane to chuckle in response, "Hmm, wonderful... delightful... marvelous."

"Yeah, I was pretty great, wasn't I?"

Maura turned her head towards Jane and peeked through heavily-lidded eyes. "Thinking about joining your father's profession, darling?"

"Oh, hell no! I was born to be a detective. Good thing too…" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, not that Maura needed any direction to decipher her euphemisms by now, "… or else you'd have to listen to me over dinner talking about Mrs. Elliot's faulty _cylinder flange_."

Maura inhaled sharply and slapped the brunette on the arm, "Jane!" There was definite amusement in her tone.

Surveying the obvious wet patch on the floor she chuckled, "You're just lucky I forgot to bring the _backflow siphon_ and _flex riser_… or things could have gotten _really_ messy!"

Maura grinned at her magnificent lover and wrapped her arms around a damp neck; she couldn't keep her hands to herself any longer. She twisted in Jane's arms and pressed her full weight against the detective, flattening the lanky brunette onto her back. Jane smiled into the kisses that followed, fully aware of the moisture that lingered underneath the harness she still wore. As the kisses deepened and her wife's tongue assaulted her own she hummed and moaned with pleasure.

Maura reached down to stroke Jane, finding the open spot in the harness below the silicone appendage, where she could feel just how much her wife had enjoyed their little production. "You know…" she drawled, "…there are several more sinks in this property…"

Jane gasped as Maura's skilled fingers found her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"… But I'm guessing they're not the only pipes that need a good servicing."

Jane whimpered, "Mmmm, Maura…"

"But with all that extra work, how will I ever repay you?"

Jane hissed as Maura moved to straddle her hips, pushing her bare butt to the cold tile floor, "You're a genius. You'll think of something…"

* * *

I'm a troll living under a bridge. I only eat reviews and I'm starving.  
Do you want a bonus scene where Maura repays Jane for her services or should I continue on with the next fantasy?

In the chapter before this one I referred to an embarrassing incident involving Angela and was thinking about writing a one-shot separate to this story explaining what really happened. Would you be interested in reading that? I have an idea about what to write, but haven't started yet.


	6. Plumbing - Bonus scene

Here is the extra scene you all wanted. As someone so well put it 'It's only polite to reciprocate' I guess I had no other choice than to have Maura do dirty things to Jane. Hope you like it!

I'm going to take a short brake from this story to write the before mentioned one-shot and to finish my non M-rated *gasp* (yes, I can write that too) story. But don't worry I have had most part of the next chapter written for weeks already.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters but the smut is all mine!

* * *

Standing up on shaky legs, Jane reattached the dildo to the harness.

Maura sat up somewhat graciously on her knees. "How exactly would you like me to repay you?" she asked with a smile. She knew perfectly well what Jane was likely to request. It was one of her favorite things, though the proud brunette would never admit it.

Jane stood with the overalls still pooled around her ankles, her long legs trembling with excitement, the strap-on bobbing up and down with every slight movement she made. With a raised eyebrow she looked down on Maura, her face still flushed from her recent climax. Jane swayed her hips, waggling the dildo just a couple of inches from the blonde's face. Her gaze flickered from Maura's eyes to the toy and back again before she husked, "Make me yours, babe."

Maura reached out and stroked the underside of the dildo, tugging it lightly, making Jane involuntarily thrust her hips forward.

Jane's breathing hitched and she had to steady herself against the counter. When she angled her hips even closer to Maura the doctor smirked.

"Don't tease," Jane drawled, her deep voice dripping with arousal. "Take it… in your mouth. All of it." She grabbed hold of the back of Maura's head with one hand while keeping herself upright with the other. Her knees were about to fail her at any moment. Seeing Maura in such a submissive position always made her feel powerful. Jane felt the need to possess grow inside her, she wanted to growl. She needed Maura to be hers; to love her and give her pleasure, to be loved and possessed in return.

Maura scooted closer as Jane's grip on the back of her head became stronger. She could feel Jane pull her closer to her cock, but she fought against it, closing the distance at a slower pace than Jane wanted.

Watching Jane's nostrils flare and her lips part slightly in anticipation for what she was about to receive made Maura feel proud and powerful. She always loved when she could elicit such a reaction from Jane. She knew her wife's heart was trying to beat its way out of her chest right now and she felt the adrenaline in her twitching clit knowing Jane would be feeling the exact same thing.

The first time Maura went down on Jane's cock Jane had come from just watching it disappear between Maura's plump lips. Once her orgasm had settled the spark in her eyes had returned with even more fervor. She had taken a hold of Maura's head, without thinking and surprising Maura with her sudden act of dominance, and started thrusting in to her mouth; her focus solely on getting off a second time and as quickly as possible. Maura loved how all Jane's inhibitions seemed to disappear, leaving only the drive to take what she wanted. She was hoping this time would turn out the same.

When there was just a breath between Maura's lips and Jane's cock she stuck out her tongue and let it trace around the head.

Jane groaned. She didn't know why this act had such an effect on her, only that she wanted more. Pushing Maura's head closer to her, she watched as her silicone erection disappeared between her wife's full lips.

Maura was humming as she tasted herself, the shaft still coated with her slick, heady juices. Maura wrapped her delicate hand around the base of Jane's hard cock to push it more firmly against her.

Jane leaned her head back, straining the muscles in her long, graceful neck. She let out a breathy moan as her long hair tumbled down her back. Her hold on Maura's head tightened even more, forcing the blonde to take shallow breaths through her nose. The sting in her scalp from Jane's nails only added to the pleasure of the submissive position she was in.

She started to move her mouth up and down the shaft and pushed down with her hand every time she took as much of Jane's cock in her mouth as she could.

Jane tilted her head to watch as Maura worked her cock. The sight always had her pussy clenching. She knew Maura over exaggerated the suckling sounds and moans for her, but she didn't care. It was too hot to bother with the authenticity of the sounds. Besides, she only made them to make Jane more aroused.

Maura knew Jane didn't need much to come in this situation but she wanted to drag it out for a bit longer. She pulled back even though Jane tried to hold her close. It was a role Jane always stepped in to when Maura performed oral sex on her stiff rubber dick. She knew Jane would never hurt her or force her to do something she did not want to do.

She licked her lips, savoring the taste of herself and looked up at Jane, "I want to try something new… Jay." Maura pronounced the plumber's name with a deliberately deep voice that sent a shiver down Jane's spine. Maura placed the chain connected to the clamps still attached to her nipples so it was around Jane's cock. Leaning backward, the clamps tugged at her nipples as the chain shifted the shaft slightly, rubbing against Jane's hard clit.

At the pull on her sensitive nipples, Maura closed her eyes and let out a moan. Jane could only watch with awe at the pure bliss on her wife's face. When Maura opened her eyes once again she gave Jane a sultry look that took the detective's breath away.

Her wife was so naughty. She loved her very much; her fucking naughty, fucking sexy wife.

Looking at Jane she cupped her own breasts, feeling the weight of them in her palms as she circled her clamped nipples with the tips of her index fingers. She couldn't help biting her lower lip as Jane took a deep breath, refilling her lungs with much-needed air to keep her head from swimming.

Jane hoped she knew what Maura was planning, the mere thought of it had her whimpering and drenched. She wanted to see those glorious globes of flesh pumping around her cock. The images that projected in her mind made her reach down to wrap a hand around herself. The firmness there always turned her on. She was only ever this hard for Maura.

"Please," she whispered, her voice so husky with need it was almost lost. She moved her hand up and down the shaft, she was so close to coming already she couldn't stop herself. With every down pull she could feel the contraption press against her clit. Her cock wasn't the only thing that was hard.

Maura couldn't wait to see Jane's face once she started, to watch the play of emotions that would pass over her wife's beautiful features, so she raised herself on her knees and removed Jane's hand so she could surround Jane's cock with her breasts.

Jane stopped breathing. This was single-handedly the sexiest thing she had ever seen. She was so happy the kids were away. They had discovered so many new things with each other, about each other. She had a feeling this was a moment she would never forget.

The spark had never really left them, they always found time with each other in some way. Even though it was mostly quiet and hurried on a Saturday morning it was still filled with love, but this was something else. This was fueled by passion just as much as love and it made her fall deeper in love with her doctor, her wife, her soul mate. She was unbearably, painfully turned on.

She could only see the head poking out between Maura's ample breasts. She wanted so badly to bend down and give Maura a kiss but that meant she couldn't see what was before her and she never wanted to stop looking.

The toy was slick with Maura's saliva so it moved smoothly between her breasts as she started pumping it. Feeling the hard shaft against her chest sent waves of arousal through her body.

Jane was watching as though she was witnessing the rapture, like she couldn't believe her eyes. Her breathing was heavy and her hands grasped at Maura's shoulders.

"Fuuuuuuuuck." Jane started moving her hips in sync with Maura's movement of her breasts. She thrust her cock between her wife's generous breasts, forcing the hilt of the harness to hit exactly the right spot every… Single. Fucking. Time.

Watching the toy disappear just to reappear a second later in Maura's cleavage had Jane thrusting even harder. She was close and she knew that with all the buildup she was going to come hard.

Maura urged her to hold her breasts herself. Jane took them in her hands and squeezed them even tighter around her cock. Maura didn't stay idle. She sneaked a hand between Jane's legs and found her pussy absolutely soaking underneath the harness. She quickly found Jane's entrance and pushed two fingers inside without delay. "Oh god, you are so wet," she whispered.

Jane could only moan in return and rode her talented fingers as she fucked the blonde's breasts harder and faster.

Jane was starting to curse under her breath and Maura could feel her muscles clench around her fingers. "Come for me, I want to see you come," Maura urged.

Jane didn't need any more encouragement. She let out a strangled cry and her body shook as a powerful orgasm hit her.

When Jane became aware of her surroundings again she found herself sitting on the kitchen floor leaning against a cabinet. Her breathing was still heavy and her body covered in a fresh sheen of sweat.

Maura sat on her knees in front of Jane with an amused smile, "I thought I lost you there for a second. Performing CPR isn't my preferred way of snuggling after sex!" She laughed.

Jane tried and failed to sound threatening through her exhaustion, "I will get you back for this, you just wait and see."

Maura just smiled at her before dropping a lascivious wink in the brunette's direction, "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

Leave a review. I always read them laughing like a crazy person to myself. Also, thanks for all the reviews and follows/favs, it makes me a very happy smut writer.


End file.
